William Walker
|full_name = William Leroy Lawrence Walker|affiliation = Operation House|nationality = American (Hawaiian)|gender = Male|status = Deceased|date_of_birth = Unknown|date_of_death = 30 June 1957|movies = Escape The Adventures of Dessie Jones Volume One|family = Henry Walker (uncle) † Samuel (pet) †}}"Ain't none of you bastards innocent. We fucked up because of you, not because of me or Charlie or anyone, just you." : ―William Walker to David McCarthy William Walker is a former sniper captured and taken to the Boston Asylum to be silenced. When he arrives there he meets his old squadmates and is shown to be very aggressive towards them as he believes they failed Operation House because of them. It is shown that he actually ratted their names out to the government in exchange for protection but he himself was betrayed by the government and sent to the asylum. He is seen walking as a pedestrian in the The Adventures of Dessie Jones Volume One. Biography Operation House During Operation House he was shown to be close friends with Charlie and Cory, two of the other men in Operation House and blames the rest of the team entirely for their deaths. Despite Charlie and Cory insisting to hold off Nguyễn Quốc Ðại's men Walker refused but the rest of the team escaped with the documents, while they were escaping Charlie was mortally wounded and Cory was captured, forcing Walker to flee. Walker found Cory's body in a nearby ditch two days later and dug him out, his leg had been struck so many times there was barely any bone left. Capture and Betrayal William Walker was walking his pet dog Samuel when government agents took him by surprise and put him to sleep with chloroformed tissue. He wakes up in a dirty interrogation room. He first asks where Samuel is and FBI agent John Mitchell tells him he's in a safe place. They then tell him they need to know the names of every man in Operation House and that if he tells him he will transported to a safe place so he does, only to be betrayed by the government and sent to Boston Asylum anyways. Meeting Jeremy After causing a fight Jeremy and his colleague Franklin come into the room and beat David McCarthy and Otis with a stick. He then orders the rest of the guards to clean up the mess. He then drags McCarthy's body to his room and goes to take care of a man in a wheelchair. Walker asks to Jeremy why he's such a coward and if he was beaten as a child and Jeremy orders Franklin to take care of him. Franklin brings Walker back to his room and beats him severely. Otis later died of his wounds. Escape from his Cell Monica comes into Walker's cell and Walker knocks her out with a tray left by Clyde with the food he spit in. He then advances until he finds a staircase but by looking through the window of the door he spots Jeremy and Franklin talking. He waits until they go away and proceeds up the stairs to a rooftop with a sniper. Shootout at Asylum Grounds After escaping from his cell Walker gets on a nearby rooftop and sneaks up on a sniper. He pushes the sniper off the roof and takes his gun. Then David and Riley McCarthy come out of the building chased by Clyde. David McCarthy asks for help so Walker shoots Clyde in the head but two more come out of the building chasing Joseph Chambers and Scott Gray. Walker proceeds to shoot one of the guards but is attacked by Jeremy who comes out of the rooftop's staircase. After a bit of fighting Jeremy breaks Walker's arm and shoots him in the heart, killing him. David McCarthy calls for Walker's help but after not having a response makes a run for it.Category:Escape Characters Category:The Adventures of Dessie Jones Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Unfinished